1. Field of the Invention
Golf simulating game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain geographical areas of the world, golf can only be played a portion of the year due to inclement weather conditions. Also, many players that are interested in golf are prevented by physical disabilities or otherwise from engaging in the actual playing of the game.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a game available to one or more players of all ages and physical conditions that when played simulates actual playing of a round of golf, and the same being available for play at all times irrespective of weather conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a game that provides a challenge to professional golfers, amateurs, men, women and children; that is exciting; and further increases the users interest in golf and the skill necessary in achieving proficiency therein.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a game that may be played by the persons above identified, and one that will develop an exciting challenge among the players engaged in the game.
These are other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description thereof.